


Without you

by char1ynch



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellamy & Clarke are in love but don't have the guts to admit it to each other, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin Reunion, Bellamy Has Feelings, Bellarke, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes Friendship, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes are Best Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Literal Sleeping Together, Loneliness, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Injuries, Princess Clarke, Stress Relief, Supportive Raven Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/char1ynch/pseuds/char1ynch
Summary: based on the tumblr prompt,"i thought i lost you" kind of hugs





	Without you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [percamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/percamy/gifts).



If you knew Clarke Griffin and her habits, you would notice that one of her biggest worrisome habits is biting her fingernails until they bled due to the insane amount of stress and anxiety that she always had mounted onto her shoulders. She was constantly worrying about her friends or the safety of the place they could call home temporarily, but today, she was worried about one person in particular, and that person was none other than Bellamy Blake. He and a few more male shooters had gone out precisely a week ago to gather intel that they could use in their impending war with the grounders, but since then, it had been radio silence. She sat up all hours of the night, hoping that he would walk through the gate, and not be carried somberly on the shoulders of the other men who had joined him in their mission. When she did finally rest her head on a pillow, it was always one of his and it always ended up streaked with tears by the time the sun rose onto the horizon. The ache she had in her chest was heavy, and it was a great distraction to her ability to lead the delinquents while Bellamy was away, but everyone was sympathetic and patient with her when she stumbled over sentences or had to go away for a few minutes by herself to regain her composure. The person she really had now was Raven, who was a very unexpected ally but one of the best friends she could ever dream about having. Whenever she was down in the dumps, her female friend would try to learn the ropes from other members of the 100 and take over for her so she wasn’t as stressed. But the fact of the matter is that the stress would never really go away, and neither would her desire to protect each and every member of her family, no matter what it would cost her. She was speaking quietly with Monroe in the dropship when Raven and a few other eager members came stumbling in, wide grins on their faces and relieved stances. She was confused at first, but by the look that her best friend was giving her, she knew exactly why everyone was so full of happiness.

 

_ Bellamy had finally come home. _

 

Her feet carried her out of the dropship and into the balmy air, where there was a large crowd gathered near the entrance to the camp. She didn’t even think, she just shoved through people left and right, just to see him, just to feel him again. When she finally caught sight of him, there was no hesitation as she launched herself at him and wrapped her arms as tightly as she possibly could around him. His skin was warm under her lips and she sent a silent prayer to whatever God was still looking out for them for bringing him back to them, back to her. She caught sight of the bruises and small cuts littering his face when they eventually pulled away from each other, and she grabbed his hand instantly and led him into her tent, ordering him to sit patiently while she rifled through her belongings in search of the medical kit she had stored in her tent in case of emergencies, and now was a good time to finally use it. She turned back to him and saw him gazing at her, his eyes soft and full of relief at seeing her. She sat down next to him and angled her body so that her knees were pressing against his, and she liked the pressure as she dabbed some peroxide on an old piece of cloth and dabbed at the martyrs on his skin. He winced a few times, but said nothing in protest, he just watched the blonde tend to him in the most gentle way possible, and he felt an odd warmth in his chest that he had never experienced with anyone else. When her blue eyes met his brown ones, something clicked and they were in each others arms again, her crying and him trying to calm her with the softest strokes to her long hair, but nothing could stop the flow of tears, even though the one person that could was finally here with her. 

 

“It’s okay princess.” He murmured into her neck as she gripped the fabric of his shirt tightly in her small hands, whispering something to herself that he couldn’t hear despite his close proximity to her. When she finally pulled away to wipe her eyes, that’s when he saw the pain she had been hiding in them, from everyone, and even from herself. 

 

“I thought I lost you, Bellamy. You don’t know how scared I was for you, not knowing if something horrible had happened to you. It was hell, and I never want to go through that again.” Her voice cracked on the last word and she turned away from him, not wanting to be anymore vulnerable for the time being. But she felt rough fingers tuck underneath her chin and he lifted her head to force her to look at him, and seeing her in this state made his heart twist in agony. 

 

“You won’t lose me, ever.” Bellamy promised, moving his hand so that he was cupping her cheek, and he felt a warmth spread throughout his body when she nuzzled her face further into his hand. They sat like that for a long time, not speaking or moving, because truth be told, neither one of the leaders wanted anything to ruin this special moment, even if it was as simple as it was. But they had to go back and face reality, which is what led to them pulling apart and Clarke cleaning the rest of his wounds in silence. He had sustained some pretty rough injuries while being away, but he knew no matter what it was that the blonde sitting in front of him could fix it,  _ because she always could.  _ When Bellamy finally exited her tent, it was dusk, and the only light illuminating the area he was standing in was the fire some of the other delinquents had built sometime while he was with Clarke. He saw his sister Octavia and went to go sit next to her, draping a blanket he had snagged from one of the tables over her shoulders so that she wouldn’t get cold against the nearly frigid night air. She gave him a small smile to thank him, but that was the only exchange the siblings had that night. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder and so he helped her to her tent and tucked her into her cot, making sure she had extra blankets covering her small body. When he left his sister, he went to sit back beside the now dim fire, and that’s what he did well into the night. 

 

“Bellamy?” He heard her voice before he saw her, and he turned to look at Clarke over his shoulder, who was clothed only in a long sleeved t-shirt and a blanket wrapped around her frame. He felt a blush rise to his cheek at her lack of clothing, but the awkwardness immediately turned to concern when he saw just how badly she was shaking. He rose to his feet and staggered to her side, nearly taking them both to the ground as a result of a poorly placed log. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her back into her candle lit tent, helping her onto her cot and covering her up with the thin blankets. He could still see her visibly shaking, and a large part of his mind told him that her behavior was more than just the weather, but he didn’t mention anything to her. She would talk to him about it when she was ready, and he wasn’t going to push her into anything because he cared about and respected her too much for that. She looked up at him from her place in her bed, and she asked him with her eyes if she would stay with him. He obliged instantaneously, removing his shoes and climbing into bed next to her, making sure there was a respectable amount of distance between their bodies. She had her head tucked onto her hand and her hair was splayed on the pillow, and he couldn’t help but think that this was the most beautiful she had looked since he had first laid eyes on her. She was a natural beauty, and there was such a simplicity in her features that it was hard not to just look at her for no reason sometimes. She raised an eyebrow at his intense gaze but he just shook his head, mimicking her actions and shifting his body so that he was more comfortable on the hard bedding underneath him. They admired one another under the candlelight long before either one of them finally fell asleep, but when they finally did fall asleep, both of them knew it would be the only time they would truly be well rested, due to the simple fact that they were in the company of each other, and that was enough to make both Bellamy and Clarke feel completely at ease in whatever they were doing, even if it was something as simple as sleeping next to each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed this cute little thing I wrote for seemingly no reason at all. I guess it's because I've been reading tons of Bellarke fics on here and got inspired lololol. Please leave kudos and comments because feedback is important to me and extremely encouraged. Hope everyone is doing okay! x


End file.
